Faith
by Dagger of Faith
Summary: Blake takes Ruby to a Faunus Rights Protest taking place in Beacon's main auditorium. Friendship and hatred ensues. Wolf Faunus Ruby! Made for orion0905.


**Faith**

**Part 2 of Faunus Ruby Adventures**

* * *

**Summary: Blake takes Ruby to a Faunus Rights Protest taking place in Beacon's main auditorium. Friendship and hatred ensues. Wolf Faunus Ruby! Made for orion0905.**

* * *

**A/N: Hey! It's me, Dagger of Faith. But I guess you already know that since you probably clicked on my story and you saw my authors name and you are now reading this and... And I'm rambling, sorry.**

**Anyway, this story will contain slight references to my other story, The Shadow of Fire. Thus, this will contain slight references to how Ruby is a Faunus. In this story, all events in The Shadow of Fire besides the café incident and the medical Dust surgery did not occur, so the only thing similar is Ruby's transformation into a Faunus. Just wanted to get that stated before you all question that while reading.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, and feel free to leave a review with an idea that you want to see made into a story. I will consider all of them and make them as soon as possible.**

**Made from and for orion0905 idea. Thanks :)**

* * *

"Blake! Where into world are you taking me?" Ruby yelped out as Blake dragged her down the hallways of Beacon. On this usually peaceful Saturday morning, all should have been the way it always was; game time, nap time, and most importantly of all, cookie time. "I was just in the middle of my game!"

"Ruby, stop wiggling around!" Blake hissed out as calm as she possibly could. Ruby was quite the handful when she was yanked forcefully from her own world of games and excitement, and a cranky Ruby was a... well just Ruby, just a tad harder to control.

"Only if you tell me where we are going!" Ruby demanded, further attempting to remove herself from Blake's tight grip.

"Look." Blake began, stoping in her tracks and turning to face Ruby. "We are going to a Faunus Rights Protest for a little while. You said you wanted to learn about what it means to be a Faunus, and you will get your chance." Blake explained, scanning Ruby up and down for any flaws in her attire.

Ruby was wearing her standard combat uniform, like Blake, including her red and black bow from Weiss. Blake wore her own identical pure black bow, her cat ears moving around slightly under the fabric. Ruby's tail was nice and clean, after a forced bath from the rest of team RWBY, and her teeth freshly sharpened and brushed three times to optimize her Faunus-like appearance.

"Now are you going to stop trying to run away?" Blake asked, slowly letting go of Ruby's hands.

Ruby nodded slowly, her own ears perking up under the bow. "So I can meet others?" Ruby asked the other Faunus, walking forward with Blake to her right.

"Of course. But I highly doubt that we will meet anyone specifically like you. Most of them will be either pure bloods or Hunus, a result of a human and a Faunus together." Blake stated, undoing the clasps of her bow, placing it in her pocket. "So I don't know how they will react."

"So do I bring it up in conversation?" Ruby asked as they stopped at a double set of blue steel doors, Blake pushing one in for the duo to enter.

"I woul-" Blake began but was cut off by the sounds of hundreds of Faunus and humans all speaking to each other, her mouth moving without any sound being heard by Ruby. "Just go out and have some fun! And remember what I said!" Blake state before walking off into the crowd of passerby's.

Ruby meekly looked around the vast sea of people. Random stands of merchandise and apparently famous Faunus were set up around the exterior of the crowd, drawing the youngest girls attention over to a nearby booth.

Ruby walked up to said booth, the velvet colored sign above it labeled "Mr. Cyrus's Warm Welcomes." Due to the somewhat friendly title of the booth, Ruby decided to investigate the strange booth.

"Aye, hello little lass." A much older man said to the younger girl as she approached the table. The man wore a modified version of the White Fang outfit, however the back emblem and hood were missing, a much larger blue emblem of a lion adored the back. His dark grey hair was nice and need, a pair of round glasses adored his face. He seemed to have some sort of sharpened fingertips, giving him an falcon or eagle like appearance. A wise old bird.

"H-hello." Ruby managed to make out, smiling slightly at the older man, who appeared to be in his later 60s.

"My name is Cyrus Swachia. And yours lass?" He asked in a thick accent.

"Ruby Rose, mister." She said meekly, twiddling her boots on the white marble floor.

"No need to be so nervous lass, I'm just an old man. But don't think I can't teach you a think or two 'bout life! I may be old but wise. Wise enough to see that something's bothering ya." He said in a friendly voice, smiling at her with white teeth. "Let me get a good look at 'cha, see who I'm dealing with."

Ruby took a few small steps back, arms at her side as she did a small and slow spin. The older man chuckled slightly as she finished her spin, leaving Ruby confused. "What is it? Did I do some thing wrong?" She asked worried.

"No no, just was pretty adorable. You remind me of my granddaughter. She looks around your age I bet. 15 or so?" He said happily, pointing to her bow. "Take the bow off, I can bet all 'me Lien that you've got something hidden in there."

Ruby slowly undid her black and red bow, allowing her wolf ears to spring at attention upon her mound of red crimson hair, placing the bow in her pocket.

"Ah, a nice little wolf. You seem to be cleaned up! That always nice for a pretty girl such as yourself."

"Thank you mister." Ruby said cheerfully, warming up a bit to the older man.

"Now, let me guess... You don't look like a pure blood... Eye shape and nose structure don't match up to any known wolf Faunus pure bloods." He said slowly, scanning Ruby up and down. "Were your parents Faunus?" The older man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no."

"Hmm..." He hummed out as he leaned forward a tad, looking into her eyes. "I can see it in your eyes... A hospital bed... Losing blood fast... The only way to stop the bleeding is a surgery involving Dust..." He mumbled to himself, just loud enough for her to hear.

"How did you..."

"Like I said lass, I am old but wise. I've seen a few like ya before." He said in a calm tone. "You're what I call a Dustian."

"Shessssssssssss a lab rat Cyrusssssssss! That's all she ever will be!" A harsh a raspy voice came from behind Ruby, causing her to turn around.

A man resembling Cyrus stood behind her, however this man had a large forked tongue that poked out the side of his mouth as he talked, making a slight hissing sound.

"She'ssssss a monssster... An abnormality in our speciesssss." The man said, insulting Ruby to her face.

"Aye! Syrhouc! Can't you just not bother the kids for once?" Cyrus said angrily. "We've had this talk a hundred times!"

"And I've kept my hold on the end of the argument brother." The snake man said calmly, eyeing Cyrus. "But I have free speech."

"Go bother some other people ya stupid reptile!" Cyrus yelled out, throwing a clipboard at his brother.

Syrhouc dodged the wooden clipboard, hissing at the man at the booth. "Fine, but keep the freak away from usssss civilized and pure Faunusssss." He said, storming of into the crowd.

Ruby looked down at her boots, letting out a sigh of distress. She knew from the minute that she saw her ears and tail at the hospital... That she was going to be persecuted all her life, but she didn't expect it to be from another Faunus.

"Eh lass, don't be sad. He's just an old man. But he an't smart like me. Mah brother is a cold man, always has." Cyrus said in a gentle tone, causing Ruby to look up at him. "You've got two perspectives of human and Faunus. And I respect that."

"Really?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"Aye, and you'd better believe that only a few would dare be rude to a pretty flower like yourself." Cyrus said, his eyes widening as he looked behind her. "Here comes me granddaughter. I take that she would think you're a normal person too." He said, gesturing for Ruby to turn around.

Ruby turned her gaze to her back, spinning on her boots to come face to face with none other than Velvet.

"Ruby?" She asked, her bunny ears standing at attention.

"Velvet?" Ruby asked, equally surprised.

"So I see ya know my pride and joy huh?" Cyrus said happily laughing slightly. "Now Vel, tell little Rose here that she is truly normal and as special as everyone else."

Velvet looked at Ruby and smiled slightly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know how it is to be bullied... It hurts... But I came to understand that it's just a fact of life. And I want you to know that if you ever need help with anything or want to um... hang out or something, you let me know okay?" She said, smiling a little. "We are all in this together, all Faunus, all friends."

Ruby nodded and smiled back. "I would love to Velvet." She said happily, hugging the older girl.

Ruby then realized something. She wasn't alone in her new "life" now, and she has friends all around her.


End file.
